Rena's storey
by Queen of Bloodbending
Summary: My name is Rena and I'm the further Iksen and leader of the atrians. In a few weeks I'm supposed to take a vow swearing to protect my people. But there are people out there who will do what ever they can to stop that happening. Now my friends and I must fight to protect the peach that our parents fought so hard for. This is my path.
1. My name is Rena

In the year 2014 the Atrians ship crash landed on Earth. They were looking for a new home but the humans believed they were invading. Both sides lost people that night. Somehow amongst the bloodshed a child escaped and found a shed to hide in. That child was Roman the oldest child of Iksen Nox, the leader of the atrians. He was found by a human girl named Emery prtected and befriended him. When Roman was found and taken from the girl, he was believed to be dead and Roman belived he would never see her again.

In the year 2024 they found each other again and fell in love. But it was very hard for this couple to reach their happily ever after. After battling Trags , Red Hawks and Roman's uncle Caster Emery and Roman were able to unite their people. Six years later the two were married and Roman took the position of Iksen. With Emery at his side he was able to create the world his father always dreamed of, a world where humans and atrians lived together in peach.

Then two years later a miracle happened. On the second of March in the year 2032 Emery gave birth to a daughter, half human, half atrian. They named her Rena Atria Whitehill. The futher Iksen.

So here's how I know all this that daughter is me, my name is Rena and I am the only daughter of Iksen Roman and his wife Emery. But all this you already know, but what you don't know is that there are a lot of people who will do whatever they can to make sure I don't take my rightful place as leader of the atrians. It's now the year 2045 and I have just turned thirteen and I plan to prove that I deserve to be the atrians leader . The only problem is I have no idea how I'm going t do this.


	2. Good morning

The world was calm, I was slipping in and out of conscious as I thought to remain asleep. Suddenly My calm world was brought down by something violently shaking me. I looked up and saw my father smiling at me. The same smile my mother fell in love with and I was lucky enough to inherit.

"Di lu ray". I mumbled as I pulled the owl patterned cover over my head. My father started teaching me Sondiv when I was nine and now I was fluent like my mother who leaned it before I was born.

"I don't care if it's early you have school in an hour so get up". He said as I removed the covers from my face. I moaned again and fell back.

"Mom's made pancakes". He called as he left my room. That got me up.

I throw the covers off and raced down the stairs to the kitchen, still wearing my cookie monster . I beat my dad and sat at the table as my mom set a plate of pancakes in front of me. I thanked her and began to eat. My dad came in and kissed my mom on the cheek, surprising her.

"I see you got her up". My mom said as she went back to making breakfast.

"It's harder then you think I swear she's becoming nocturnal".

"Well that must come from your side of the family because my parents and I are early risers".

The room was quite for a minutes before my mother looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything ok at school honey you seem to be quite reluctant in going these last few days". She said before placing her hand on my forehead as she checked my temperature. As well as being the Iksen's wife my mother was also a doctor. She specialised in cancer patients. My parents discovered when I was born that I had inherited my mother's unreliable immune system. It had never been a real problem because of my pills but they still worried.

"Mom I'm fine". I said as I flicked her hand away.

"So what is it?". She asked. But dad answered before I could.

"It's Maria isn't it?" He asked.

I said nothing but nodded my head. Maria is human who has made her opinions about me and my friends very clear. She's your typical mean, popular girl, blonde hair and blue eyes. She believes people like me are abominations that should be wiped out. My best friend Melody ( my aunt Taylor and uncle Drake's daughter) says she gives blondes a bad name. My friends and I all hate her.

My parents looked at me then at each other. Even if the atrians and human lived together there would always be problems especially with the older generation teaching the younger ones that the atrians didn't belong on Earth.

"Don't listen to her Princess". My dad said as he put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulders as my mom came over and took my hand.

"You're a wonderful, beautiful and intelligent girl and your going to be a great Iksen one day. Your destined for something great and she's just jealous". My mom reassured me as he kissed my head.

"Even some of the atrians believe I'm unfit to take over after dad how am I going to convince them?". I asked them.

"You'll figure it out". My dad reassured me.

"But staying off school is not the way to do it". My mom said with a smile.

I signed and thanked them both in sondiv as I finished my breakfast. Once I did I ran up the stairs to get dresses. I got up to my room and looked around. My room had white walls and wooded floors. I had a single bed pushed against the wall with the window next to it. I loved to sit and look up at the stars thinking part of me came from the stars. Across from my bed was my desk and my book case and my closet was on the other side. My walls were covered in photos and poster.

I picked one of the two pictures frame I kept on the table next to my bed. It was of me and my parents. My dad was in the middle with my mom and I were either side and we were all sticking our tongues out. The other was another family picture only it was all of us. My parents and I, my grandparents on my mother's side with my dad's mom. My aunt Sophia ( who is my only biological aunt) my aunt Taylor and uncle Drake with their two kids Melody and Sam ( twins), my ( pregnant)aunt Julia and uncle Eric with their son, Andrew. My aunt Teri and uncle Grayson with their two kids James and Lilly. Finally my uncle Lukas. We were all sitting on the ground in front of a lake smiling. The picture had been taken two months ago and in that time Lukas and Sophia left, Lukas for some big computer job and Sophia to compete in a swimming competition. Julia also had the baby, a girl who they called Becky. In the picture there was also Gloria and my half uncle Liam. He was my dad's half brother from his father. Liam was in his twenties now and had left a few weeks ago to visit his mom's family in another city so he would be gone for awhile. I liked them both a lot but even through my dad had excepted them as part of our family he still didn't completely trust Gloria.

My father's a very forgiving person that's why I have my aunt Teri , I know when they were younger she and my father were a couple and she used to be part of a the Trags. A atarian terrorist group that had long since broke up. Her mother was the leader but she came to her sense and joined my parents and stopped her. After that she stated to fall in love with Grayson , who also dated my mom. He used to be a Red Hawk a human terrorist group against the atrians. They're a strange and unbelievable couple but they work. Anyway that's all in the past now that's why they're part of our family and James is one of my best friends.

I put down the picture and started to get dressed. I chose dark blue skinny jeans, Blake sneakers and a grey shirt that showed some of the marking on my arm. I then went into the bath room to wash up. I'm not allergic to caffeine like atarian but mint instead. So we have to get this special order toothpaste from somewhere. I also put my contacts in. I love to wear my glasses but if I do my markings get covered up and I hate to do that. My markings are a strange thing. They spread across the left side of my face and looked like tree branches. They also go around my left arm and right like vines. I like to think I have the outside of an atarian and the inside of a human. My markings glowed when wet and I can breath through my skin. I only have one heart and two lungs and I can't see ultra-violet. Glowing markings are the only characteristic all atarian/human half bloods have. As I tied my hair into a fish tail braid I couldn't help but notice how much I looked like my parents. I had my mother's hair and my father's eyes as well as his smile but I had my aunts features.

My dad gave me a lift to school because it was raining. I kept telling him I could walk but my immune system meant it was very likely I would get sick because of it. As my father and I drove to school I stared out the window and my home town raced passed me in a wet, colourful haze. When we reached school I kissed my father on cheek and said goodbye before running to the front door.


	3. School

I walked over to my locker and scanned my finger print. I collected my books for the day. Before I closed it I looked at the pictures I had on the door. Most of them were of me and my friends, but my favourite one was of my dad and I we had just been swimming and both our markings were glowing. We had always been close and it scared me that one day he would be gone but I tried not to think about it. Suddenly I felt someone hit me on the back of the head. I turned and saw my four best friends.

"Hey if it isn't our great Iksen". Melody said as she hugged me tight. I looked at the boys begging them to help me but they all knew not to get in Melody's way. Melody and Sam were twins but they weren't identical. Melody looked like her mom but had her dad's eyes and Sam looked like his dad but had his mom's eyes. They had the same marking pattern as their dad but Melody's were on her right side and Sam's were on his left side. James looked like his dad but had his mom's dark skin and his markings were unlike his mom's like mine. Andrew had no marking and was the spitting image of his mom. James was the only one who had two hearts and four lungs but he couldn't breathe through his skin like Melody, Sam and I could. Melody is the only one who can see ultra-violet.

"So ready for class that is if my sister will let you go." Sam asked smiling.

"He's right Melody let go of her". Andrew said.

Melody signed and let me go. Like their dad Melody and Sam were stronger than most humans and atrians because their family came from the warrior tribe.

"Thank you and can we keep the Iksen thing quite please". I asked them as we walked to class.

"Why it's true". Andrew asked looking worried. Being a human he was always afraid he would somehow end up out of our group one day but we would never do that to him. That would makes us no better than the people who believe we should all stick to our own kind.

"Yes but nothing is certain until I take the vow then you can call me that". I told them as we arrived in our class. Our teacher Mrs Lovett wasn't there jet so we could continue talking. Julia was our real teacher but she was still on maternity leave after having Becky.

"It's not like anyone is going to try and take it from you are they?" James asked. But before I could answer a wicked laugh filled the air. We all turned to see Maria coming over.

"Hello insects". She said to us.

"Maria how lovely of you to grace us with your presents". I said smiling at her.

"And if it isn't the queen insect". She said trying to get one of use to react, preferably Melody or Sam.

"You know people like you should be smothered at birth your whore of a mother completely wrecked the gene pool by having you". She said with an evil smile. Now I was mad.

"How dare you say that". I yelled at her.

"Well it's true you know". She said. "Your mom was a whore I bet your not even your dad's kid".

"Ok now that's too far Maria". Andrew said as he and the other scot behind me.

Before anyone else could say anything Mrs Lovett came in. We all stepped down and took our seats. She didn't seem to notice the tension in the room unlike Julia can, I missed having her as our teacher.

The rest of the day went by without any more arguments and I breathed a sigh of relief when the last bell went. The rain stopped so I walked home. I loved to walk home by myself it gave me a chance to think. I was thinking about what I said to the others about taking my vow. It's actually called the Kilay, every future Iksen has to take it after turning thirteen, which I did two weeks ago. It basically means I have to promise to put the needs of my people before my own and it will mean I except my aunt Sophia as my Ikray, that means she will be Iksen should anything happen to my father before I'm old enough to take over. I will also have to have three atrians promise their loyalty to me. My dad had Teri, Drake and Sophia and I plan to have Melody, Sam and James. Once I take the vow no other atrian outside of my family will be able to make a claim to the title. So why am I so worried, well we haven't made any arrangements for the Kilay because the anniversary of arrival day is coming up so that's taken up everyone's attention so for the time being another atrian could take the tile from me that's why I'm worried.

When I got home I noticed my moms car was gone she must still be at the hospital. I went in and took my contacts out. I really only wore my glasses at home because I liked to show my markings in public. I went out and saw my dad working in the back yard. In our garden we had loads of atrian plants (but no cyper that was still a secret from the humans).

"Hi daddy". I called as I went up to him. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey princess how was school?" He asked as I sat down on the wet ground next to him.

"Fine". I lied there was no way I was going to tell him what Maria said. But I knew he would try and get it out of me later.

"Ok then pass me the trowel". He said in a tone I knew meant he would ask again later. I signed and passed it to him.

"Maria called me and the others and insects and that I should have been smothered at birth". I confessed. But there was no way I was telling him what she said about mom.

"I knew I should have taken you out of that class". He said as he stopped working and looked at me.

"I'm guessing my ignore her advice isn't working is it?".

"Not really, no".

"Well I'm kind of split here because the responsible parent side of me wants to tell to you be the better person and get your teachers to deal with her".

"And the other side?". I asked, now I was smiling, this should be good.

"And the over protective side of me wants to go to throw the girl in the lake with rocks tied around her ankles". He replied.

"I think I'll listen to the responsible side if that ok with you". I said.

"Ok then but you're taking the fun out of it". He said as he went back to work.

I giggled and stated helping him take out some weeds.

"Really sweetie don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she taking about". Dad reassured me.

"You're right you always are". I said

"Would you mind telling your mother that?" He asked causing us both to laugh as we continued working.


End file.
